In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a kit comprised of multiple components that may be combined in multiple configurations to enable an auto mechanic or technician to fill without spilling the filling port of an oil crankcase of an internal combustion engine.
Heretofore when repairing internal combustion engines or otherwise servicing such engines, the oil in the crankcase is often drained and replaced. Various devices have been utilized by technicians to facilitate oil replacement. For example, funnels having various features have been used to facilitate filling the crankcase through a filling port. Such an operation is somewhat challenging since spills often occur and leakage of the oil during the filling operation is undesirable. Further, many of the filling ports of modern vehicles are not easily accessed. Additionally, the internal combustion engines of various models of vehicles employ unique designs and fittings associated with the crankcase filling ports again providing a challenge to a mechanic or service technician seeking to replace the oil in the crankcase.